CMS Crozier
The CMS ''Crozier'' was a scrapped transport shuttle that Ellie Langford's team located while they are aboard the [[CMS Roanoke|CMS Roanoke]]. The Crozier was tasked alongside the Sovereign Colonies warships to the ice planet called Tau Volantis. History Dead Space 3 The Crozier was a shuttle used by the crew of the CMS Terra Nova during the expedition to Tau Volantis in 2311. Sometime prior or during the Necromorph outbreak, the shuttle was set to be decommissioned. In 2514, when Ellie Langford and the others located it aboard the CMS Terra Nova, they found out that it was in dire need of repairs before it could take them down to the planet's surface. Isaac traveled to the Terra Nova aboard the Skip, a small, single seat craft that transported him between ships in the flotilla. When he reached the Terra Nova, he found the tram station to get to the Aft section of the ship where the shuttle was located. Upon arrival, Isaac performed several tasks to launch the shuttle; construct a remote relay and place it on the hull of the shuttle to transport it back to the Roanoke for repairs, fueling the shuttle on the upper floor before launching and disengage the fuel nozzle. As the fuel nozzle was detached, Ellie mistakingly engaged the launching sequence, causing the entire repair hangar to burst into flames. Ellie discovered that the bay doors' gears were jammed and so Isaac made his way to the gears to clear them. When he got there, he discovered that military ordanace was getting caught in the gears from the vacuum, so Isaac cleared the obstructions with a military turret, along with a surge of Necromoprhs. As the shuttle successfully launched, Isaac was torn from the Terra Nova and must fly back to a safe part of the Mass Driver. Before Isaac could return to the Roanoke, he met up with the team at the next derelict ship, the [[CMS Greely|CMS Greely]] to salvage a port engine for the Crozier. Upon bringing the engine back, Isaac must find a series of derelict satellites and salvage their relays to build a safe flight path module for the ship. After the installation of the flight module, Isaac installed and locked three oxygen injectors into the rear of the shuttle. After this, the shuttle was fully ready for launch. Destruction After launching from the Roanoke, Isaac piloted the Crozier on the chosen flight path down to the planet. Halfway into the flight, the shuttle encountered mines and debris while falling through the atmosphere. Isaac realized that the shuttle would miss it's entry window through the atmosphere and requested a new vector for them to enter through. Before this could be done, the Crozier was hit with more debris and the hull ruptured, sucking Locke out to her death. The shuttle continued to break apart as the system warned them about the oxygen and engine failure. Isaac reset all three oxygen injectors, extinguishing a small cabin fire. As he climbed back toward the pilot's seat, Rosen was killed when the debris broke through the cockpit, slicing through his head. Isaac persevered, flying the ship through obstructed visuals and the volatile ice peaks to no avail. After striking an ice peak, Ellie and the others ended up separated from Isaac when the ship split in half and broke away from behind. Design The shuttle was flat bottomed and had two large fins coming off it's port and starboard sides for maneuvering. It came to a dull tip in the front like the NASA space shuttle, only wider. The paneling went back toward the stern where it ended at the three large engines that sticked off the back. The shuttle had an outer Kinesis operable airlock and an inner hatch. Inside, the Crozier had three oxygen injectors in the rear and a full array of seats in the cabin ahead. The Crozier had a main flight chair to the left, an operator's seat right of it, a navigator's chair behind those and around are other chairs for the crew. The Flight Computer had its own compartment outside the ship's hull, built into its front end and secured with a cranked hatch. Armament The shuttle for both purposes of offense and defense had a large gun emplacement on the top side of itself. This gun was used to fire heavy explosive rounds at the incoming mines on the flight path to Tau Volantis. Trivia *This was the first shuttle that the player had full control over in a Dead Space game. *There are three "check engine" lights that act as a hull integrity gauge to show how much damage the Crozier have taken during the descent to the planet. These lights resets should the player restart from a checkpoint after the shuttle is detroyed. *Most of the other spacecraft in orbit around Tau Volantis are named after some of history's ill-fated expeditions, the ship is named after Francis Crozier who survived 6 Antarctic expeditions but perished during Franklin's Lost Expedition of the North West passage in 1848. *Audio logs detail the Crozier's history; the logs imply the ship was never in considerably functional condition even during the initial Tau Volantis Expedition by the S.C.A.F. and described as spending most of its time in disuse. See Also *CMS Terra Nova *CMS Greely *CMS Roanoke *CMS Shackleton *CMS Franklin es:CMS Crozier Category:Spaceships Category:Shuttles Category:Articles Needing Cleanup